Simplemente tuya
by Hick-blue
Summary: Su destino estaba escrito entre gotas de sangre y lagrimas.Acaso nadie podia ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos y el pasado que habia en ellos que tanto quiso ocultar.... que pasara en las noches de luna roja algo cambiara?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran kishimoto sama **

**Este es mi primer fanfic de naruto, espero que lo lean y dejen reviews **

Era una noche fria en la residencia uchiha el pequeño sasuke caminaba algo temeroso ya que no respondia nadie y había manchas de sangre por todo el lugar llego a su casa

Sasuke: Oto san… oka san – dijo con la voz entre cortada pero nadie respondia a los llamados del pequeño llego a la habitación de sus padres y encontro a itachi con una katana en sus manos y los cuerpos de sus padres a sus pies de este - onii-chan …

Este solo lo volteo a ver tenia activado el sharingan, sasuke no se podia mover tenia un gran miedo y había mucha confuncion en su mente por que la persona que mas admiraba había matado a sus padres millones de preguntas inudaban su mente. Itachi solo se le hacerco cuidadosamente y le susurro algo al oido

Itachi: eres debil por que careces de odio …

Quiso matar a sasuke en ese momento pero un shuriken que provenia de una de las entradas de la casa uchiha lo detubo

¿?: dejalo ya itachi es mejor dejarlo vivir no crees y algun dia sera un oponente digno para ti – dijo la voz de la puerta

Itachi: creo que tienes razon pero es mejor acabar con el en este momento – dijo tratando de cortarle la cabeza a sasuke, pero una katana se lo impidio – no te metas en esto no te incumbe

¿?: claro que si y no voy adejar que lo mates – dijo poniendose en posición de ataque

Itachi: esta vez no pelearemos por que me están esperando pero un dia lo aremos mientras tanto preparate – dijo desapareciendo del lugar

¿?: ya paso sasuke no dejare que nadie te lastime de nuevo – dijo abrazando al pequeño que seguia en shock sin saber que decir su mente estaba bloqueado su corazon confuso - ven vamonos de aquí es mejor llevarte a otro lugar

Y así fue se lo llevo lejos de ahí a una cabaña serca de un lago en lo profundo del bosque

¿?: esta sera tu nueva casa aquí viviras conmigo… yo le informare al hokage mañana de lo sucedido sasuke – esto lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Sasuke: no!!... yo quiero volverme mas fuerte quiero derrotar a itachi – dijo saliendo de ahí con unas lagrimas en sus ojos

0000000000000

Un joven de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos de color negro se levantada algo cansado por el sueño que acababa de tener

Sasuke: por que soñe con eso de nuevo hace tanto que no lo recordaba a esa joven que me salvo cuando era un niño – dijo levantandose de su cama – sera mejor de dejar de pensar en eso ya que tengo que ir con tsunade

Hace ya 3 semanas que había regresado a konoha y tsunade le había puesto hacer misiones con sus antiguos compañeros pero estaba prohibido salir de la aldea. Se levanto y se vistio y se fue caminando hacia el puente en donde todas las mañanas se reunian

¿?: sasuke – kun – dijo una pelirosa que se leavento al cuello, pero este ni se inmuto

Sasuke: buenos dias sakura

Sakura: buenos dias sasuke como dormiste?

Los sentimientos que sakura tenia por el no habian cambiado en nada, pero parece que estaba apunto de cambiar ya que empezaba a sentir algo por cierto rubio despistado de ojos azules

Kakashi: que bueno que han llegado, les tengo una mision a los tres – dijo al aparecer

Kakashi se había vuelto un poco mas puntual (NA: si aun que usted no lo crea xD)

Naruto: nee kakashi sensei de que se trata – dijo algo entusiasmado

Naruto tenia el mismo carácter de siempre y ya la gente lo aceptaba mas ya que era un chico apuesto casi o mayor que sasuke

Kakashi: tenemos que hacer una mision de recopilación de información sobre una aldea no muy lejana los necesito a ti, sakura y sai – dijo algo serio – y ati sasuke te habla tsunade sama

Sasuke: buh – dijo sin mas y salio de ahí

Kakashi: mientras vosotros vamos a partir ahora mismo los espero en la entrada de konoha en una hora – despues de decir esto desaparecio de ahí

Mientras con sasuke

Shizune: tsunade sama ya llego uchiha sasuke

Tsunade: haslo pasar – dijo dándole un sorbo a la botella de sake que traia en su mano

Sasuke: me mando llamar tsunade sama – dijo entrando por la puerta

Tsunade: veras quiero que escoltes … no mas bien quiero que se quede a vivir contigo una joven de otra aldea y que le enseñes konoha – dijo levantandose de su asiento

Sasuke: …- le incomodo la idea de que una desconocida viviera con el en su casa y aparte tener que protegerla

Tsunade: y que le enseñes todo lo que sabes ya que ella perdio la memoria hace algun tiempo – dijo mirando hacia konoha en eso tocaron la puerta – pasa shizune

Shizune: ya llego la joven aiko

Tsunade: hasla pasar

En ese momento paso una joven de cabellos cafes claros hasta los hombros y ojos color miel, con un kimono de color anaranjado con flores de cerezo color amarillas

Tsunade: ella es megumi aiko espero que se lleven muy bien –dijo dandole un sorbo de sake – megumi

Megumi: si… oka san – dijo timidamente

Tsunade: comportate como te dije – dijo viendo a konoha – ya puedes irte

Megumi: si… oka san – dijo dirigiendose a sasuke – gracias por hacerte cargo de mi sasuke san

Sasuke: buh – dijo saliendo del despacho de sasuke

Megumi salio de tras de el ya que no queria perderse en una villa que ella no conocia y había mucha gente extraña para ella.

Despues de un rato de estar caminando llegaron a la casa de sasuke, este se paro en la puerta

Sasuke: aquí viviras de ahora en adelante

Megumi: hai… sasuke san

**Espero que les haya gustado esta un poco corto pero lo voy a mejorar **


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke: pasa – dijo abriendo la puerta

Megumi: hai – dijo entrando ala casa del joven sasuke la cual estaba totalmente limpia y muy bien ordenada – tu oka san tiene muy bonita la casa – dijo con una suave sonrisa, este comentario enojo un poco a sasuke

Sasuke: mis padres murieron cuando yo era un niño – dijo con un tono frio en su voz

Megumi: perdon no fue mi intencion - dijo con una mirada triste

Sasuke: … quieres algo de te

Megumi: hai…

Sasuke: espera aquí te traere un poco de te – dijo caminando rumbo a la cocina

Mientras tanto ella observaba la casa y se pero frente a unas fotografias que sasuke tenia en un estante en una de ellas estaba el equipo 7 y en otra la familia de este y una de ellas estaba una joven de cabello morado oscuro y ojos negros abrazando a sasuke el cual tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Mientras con sasuke

Sasuke: esa joven es algo extraña no entiendo por que tsunade me dejo para que la cuidara – dijo algo molesto, en ese momento se oyo que un vidrio se quebraba – pero que demonios…

Al llegar a donde se oyo ese ruido sasuke vio a megumi de rodillas y con las manos en la cabeza y la Fotografia que el prefirio olvidar en el piso el vidrio se había quebrado

Sasuke: te encuentras bien – dijo con un tono serio

Megumi solo lo vio parecia que estaba enojado con ella y tenia razon no habian transcurrido ni una hora y ya había echo desastre

Megumi: yo…yo lo siento mucho sasuke san – dijo recogiendo los vidrios

Sasuke: ….- no dijo nada solo se puso a recoger aquella foto y los vidrios pero en una de esas se corto el dedo

Megumi: estas bien – dijo acercandose a el – deja te curo

Se hacerco a sasuke y tomo la mano en donde se había herido y chupo el dedo en el que se había lastimado, sasuke saco su mano rapidamente al sentir el contacto con la lengua de megumi

Sasuke: no necesito de tu cuidado – dijo levantandose de ahí

Megumi: lo siento no era mi intencion incomodarte – dijo tirando los vidrios a una basura que estaba serca de ahí

Sasuke: ya que vas a vivir aquí necesito poner reglas entre tu y yo – dijo mirando a esta a los ojos – primero no necesito que me cuides, segundo no me preguntes de mi vida pasada y mucho menos de aquella Foto y tercero no necesito que parezcas mi novia

Megumi: hai…- dijo con una mirada triste en su rostro- por lo menos tu tienes pasado – dijo en voz baja para que sasuke no la oyera pero fue en vano ya que el la escucho perfectamente

Este no dijo nada solo se quedo inmóvil viendo como una lagrima surcaba por la mejilla de esa joven que había llegado a su casa despues de eso salio rumbo a la cocina ya que no queria verla

Megumi se dio cuenta de esto y se limpio las lagrimas y fue a donde estaba sasuke quien estaba preparando algo de te

Megumi: no necesito ser una experta ni mucho menos tener recuerdos para darme cuenta de que tu la quisite mucho no es así – dijo atrás de sasuke

Sasuke: te dije que no me preguntaras de mi pasado – dijo molesto

Megumi: da igual solo queria decirte lo que pienso – dijo saliendo de ahí

Sasuke se quedo sorprendio por la actitud de esta por un momento se comportaba como si recordara todo pero por otro se comportaba timidamente y sumisa no entendia ese comportamiento

Sasuke: es una chica muy rara - dijo saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja de te en sus manos, cuando llego al comedor vio a megumi viendo nuevamente aquellas Fotos – vas a tomar algo de te?

Megumi: si aya voy – dijo volteando a ver a sasuke - perdon por lo que dije ahorita

Sasuke:…

Megumi: el te esta muy rico – dijo dandole el segundo sorbo al te

Despues de eso sasuke paso la tarde enseñandole la casa y donde estaban las cosas y donde era su habitación

Sasuke: aquí vas a dormir de ahora en adelante

Megumi: arigato sasuke san – dijo con una calida sonrisa

Sasuke:…

Llego la tarde y se fueron a dormi la primera que se durmió fue megumi ya que estaba algo cansada. Sasuke se quedo observando aquella Foto que le traia recuerdos algunos triztes y otros desagradables

Sasuke: sayaka en donde estas? – decia mientras unas cuantas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas y despues de eso se quedo profundamiente dormio.

En la mañana

Megumi se desperto temprano y vio a sasuke acostado en el sillon sosteniendo una Foto

Megumi: se ve tan tranquilo y muy lindo así – dijo con una suave sonrisa, en ese momento unas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza

_una joven de cabello morado oscuro y ojos negros estaba junto a ella no le veia la cara pero estaban platicando y esta se veia muy feliz _

_¿?: megumi chan me gusta alguien y parece que yo también le gusto estoy muy feliz _

Despues de eso no esas imágenes se esfumaron de su memoria y vio a

sasuke que todavía estaba dormido

Megumi: sera mejor preparar algo de desayunar ya que tengo que decirle a sasuke algunas cosas que me dijo oka san – dijo saliendo de ahí para entrar en la cocina

Mientras con sasuke

Un suave olor desperto a este el cual provenia de la cocina se levanto del sillon y dejo aquella foto en la mesa que tenia a un lado y se fue rumbo a la cocina donde encontro a megumi preparando el desayuna esta noto su presencia

Megumi: ya veo que estas despierto te hice el desayuno - dijo con una calida sonrisa – si ya se que soy rara y me comporto habeces timida y habeces de otra manera pero quiero que sepas que asi soy de repente solo te pido que me des tiempo para acostumbrarme a konoha y recuperar mis recuerdos

Sasuke:…

Megumi: por cierto el desayuno ya esta ahí en la mesa para que comas yo estoy preparando el mio

Sasuke se fue a sentar ala mesa y encontro un plato con huevos fritos y unas salchichas asadas a un lado se lo empezo a comer cuando llego megumi con el suyo

Megumi: por cierto oka san me dijo si podias entrenarme como ninja ya que es lo que se me olvido – dijo con una sonrisa – aparte de mis recuerdos

Sasuke: terminando de desayunar empezamos a entrenar – dijo con indiferencia

Los dos comieron sin discusiones y despues sasuke se levanto y empezo a lavar su plato

Mientras con naruto (n/a: claro que no me he olvidado de ellos así que aquí esta un pedazo)

Kakashi: ya llegamos – dijo enfrente de un aldea – esta es la villa del rayo

Sakura: villa del rayo? – dijo algo sorprendida ya que no había escuchado hablar de esa aldea

Naruto: pero se ve muy diferente - dijo dirigiendose a la entrada pero kakashi lo detubo

Kakashi: la villa fue tomada por orochimaru ya que queria capturar a la rikage pero parece que esta escapo con su hermana menor

Naruto: que alivio – dijo algo tranquilo – así que megumi chan esta a salvo

Sakura: tu conoces esta villa naruto – dijo algo sorprendida

Naruto: si ero sennin me trajo una vez a esta villa y conoci a megumi chan y a sayaka san

Sakura: oh ya veo pero no había oido hablar de esta villa antes

Kakashi: esta villa es muy poco conocida así que es normal que la conozcas

Sai: pero es algo extraña ya que su rikage es poderosa dice que el que lucha con ella no sale vivo de aquí

Naruto: te refieres a sayaka san, si ella es poderosa pero es muy amable – dijo con una sonrisa

Mientras con sasuke

Ellos habian salido de la villa pero no estaban muy lejos estaban en el claro del bosque entrenado las tecnicas basicas de un ninja, pero en ese momento un grupo de ninjas del sonido ataco por sorpresa a sasuke

Ninja1: que bueno que saliste de la villa para poder llevarte con orochimaru sama – dijo uno de ellos

Ninja 2: aquí nadie podra defenderte – dijo el otro con una sonrisa

Sasuke: no conseguiran llevarme de nuevo con el – dijo levantandose

Megumi: sasuke san te encuentras bien – dijo acercandose a el

Ninja1: que chica tan linda esta contigo sasuke – dijo agarrando a megumi por el brazo

Ninja2: si no quieres venir con nosotros esta joven pagara con su vida – dijo con un kunai en la mano

Sasuke: dejenla en paz ella no les ha hecho nada – dijo haciendo un par de sellos – katon no jutsu

Una bola de fuego salio de la boka de sasuke hiriendo a uno de ellos en el brazo lo que hizo que soltara a megumi

Ninja2: esto lo pagaras muy caro – dijo sacando millones de kunais y dejandolo caer sobre el cuerpo de sasuke

Sasuke: maldito- dijo escupiendo sangre por la cantidad de heridas que tenia en el cuerpo, despues hizo un par de sellos - Chidori Nagashi

Despues de decir esto el chidori rodea su cuerpo concentrando gran parte en su espada atacando al ninja el cual cayo muerto a los pies de megumi

Sasuke: te protegi … - despues de decir esto cayo desmayado por la gravedad de sus heridas

Megumi: sasuke san – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Ninja1: sabia que no duraria mucho por que los kunis traian veneno – dijo acercandose a donde estaba sasuke recostado

Megumi: no dejare que lo toques – dijo volteando a ver al ninja con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Ninja1: que me puede hacer alguien como tu si no puedes defenderte de alguien como yo – dijo con una sonrisa

Megumi: eso ya lo veremos – dijo con una sonrisa burlesca mientras sus cabellos cafes eran remplazados por unos cabellos morados oscuros y sus ojos color miel por unos negros

Ninja1: quien eres – dijo retrocediendo hacia atrás

Megumi: digamos que tu peor pesadilla – dijo levantandose y tomando la espada de sasuke con sus manos – listo para morir

_**Me entusiasme mucho con este cap y espero que les guste y dejes reviews y esperen el tercer cap **_

_**Y gracias por sus review me encantaron espero que este cap sea de su agrado **_


	3. Un pasado confuso

El ninja no podia creer lo que veia esa joven que se veia tan indefensa ahora había tomado una espada y estaba apunto de matarlo solo sintio como era atravezado, despues de ahí vio todo negro y una joven que no se había movido ni un instante con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro lo ultimo que escucho fue ...

_Te pregunte que si estabas listo para morir pero parece que no me respondiste… así es la muerte cuando menos la esperas llega …_

Después de ahí sus ojos se cerraron para no abrise jamas

Megumi: agh…- escupió algo de sangre, sin darse cuenta su cuerpo estaba lastimado ya que se le había clavo un kunai en su pierna – estas muy mal sasuke san – dijo con una sonrisa y volviendo a su estado normal, se inclino suavemente hasta su boca en donde le dio un tierno beso absorbiendo el veneno que había en el cuerpo de sasuke – así estaras mejor

Sasuke despertó ya estaba cayendo el atardecer no sentia su cuerpo adormecido vio a megumi la cual estaba recostada en su pecho, penso que estaba dormida pero al tocar su frente vio que esta tenia temperatura

Mientras con naruto

Kakashi: _es verdad lo que me dijo tsunade la villa esta destruida por completo necesito encontrar a sayaka – _pensaba mientras mirada la aldea toda destrozada

Sakura: kakashi sensei que hacemos ahora – dijo mirando a kakashi

Naruto: kakashi que es eso que se ve por esos arboles – dijo señalando un algo que se movia por el viento

Sai fue haber de lo que se trataba era un bandana de la aldea del rayo con un rasguño en el centro y manchada de sangre

Naruto: esta se parece ala bandana de megumi – dijo sorprendido

Kakashi: …

Naruto: orochimaru me las pagaras – dijo molesto

En el hospital de konoha

Tsunade: sasuke!!! Te dije que la protegieras – dijo enojada regañando a sasuke el cual estaba recostado en una camilla

Megumi: oka…san el… me protegio – dijo con voz entre cortada estaba a un lado de la camilla de sasuke

Sasuke: ….

Tsunade: por tu culpa ella esta delicada era tu deber protegerla – dijo molesta

Megumi: oka…san… ya por… favor – dijo con unas lagrimas en los ojos

Tsunade cerro los ojos y recordo como llego megumi al hospital

_Flash back _

_Sasuke corria por el bosque hasta el hospital de konoha en donde estaba tsunade atendiendo a los pacientes de repente la puerta se abrio de par en par dejando ver a un sasuke cansado y con megumi en los brazos _

_Sasuke: tsunade sama megumi tiene fiebre y no despierta – dijo alterado _

_Tsunade: pero como fue que paso y por que estas tu mal herido – dijo alterada _

_Sasuke:…_

_Tsunade: respondeme que paso – dijo sacudiendo a sasuke _

_Megumi: oka…san...que gusto…verte – dijo con una calida sonrisa _

_Tsunade: shizune!!!_

_Shizune: si tsunade sama _

_Tsunade: rapido trae una camilla – dijo alterada _

_Shizune: hai – despues de ahí se fue rapido por una camilla a unos cuantos minutos megumi se encontraba en la sala de urgencias y sasuke estaba a fuera atendido por las enfermeras, despues de unos minutos salio tsunade un poco mas tranquila y le dio un puñetazo a sasuke en la cara _

_Tsunade: te dije claramente que tenias que protegerla…por tu culpa casi muere – dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos _

_Despues de ahí salio megumi de urgencias fue a un cuarto del hospital a compañada por tsunade y sasuke _

_Fin del flash back_

Tsunade: …

Megumi: gracias oka san – dijo ya con mas tranquilidad

Tsunade: que les paso y por que llegaron así – dijo acercandose a megumi

Sasuke: nos atacaron los de la aldea del sonido cuando entrenabamos – dijo mirando hacia la ventana

Tsunade: te dije que no podias salir de la aldea – dijo enojada

Megumi: sasuke san me defendio de uno de ellos oka san me queria matar – dijo abrazando a tsunade

Tsunade: gracias por salvar a megumi

Sasuke: …

Tsunade: sasuke puedo hablar afuera contigo – dijo dirigiendose ala puerta

Sasuke:… - lo siguió hasta la puerta

Ya afuera

Tsunade: no quiero que megumi haga movimientos bruscos por favor cuidala mucho – dijo con algo de preocupación

Sasuke: cuando desperte los dos estaban muertos y megumi estaba junto a mi no se lo que paso tsunade despues de que me desmaye

Tsunade: eso no importa ya

Mientras con naruto

Kakashi: ya tenemos demasiada información sera mejor regresar a konoha – dijo saltando por los arboles

Naruto: pero no vamos a buscar a megumi – dijo con un tono entre cortado en la voz

Kakashi: no naruto tal vez ella huyo a konoha y te esta esperando – dijo parado en un arbol

Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo rumbo a konoha ya que queria ver a megumi y a sayaka ya que eran como hermanas para el

En el hospital de konoha

Megumi: oka san – dijo saliendo del cuarto

Tsunade: no te levantes te puede hacer mal – dijo un poco preocupada

Sasuke: que paso cuando me desmaye – dijo enfrente de megumi

Megumi: … no lo se solo cerre los ojos por que tenia miedo – dijo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado

Mientras con naruto

El iba corriendo a toda prisa ya que con solo pensar que alguna de ellas había muerto le dolia demasiado pero tenia la vaga esperanza que las dos estaban vivas en algun lado solo sentia eso

En el hospital de konoha

Sasuke: dime que paso se que estas mintiendo – dijo agarrandola de los hombros

Megumi: en verdad no se que paso sasuke… - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos - cuando me di cuenta tenia tu espada estaba en mis manos llena de sangre y no se nada mas

Sasuke la solto sabia que eso era verdad, pero como si ella no sabia ni hacer tecnicas basicas como pudo hacer algo así

Tsunade: biendo que ya te sientes mejor sera que vuelvan a la casa pero no hagas cosas peligrosas megumi – dijo con una sonrisa – y si te sientes mal puedes venir para que te revise

Megumi: si oka san – dijo abrazando a tsunade

Sasuke: ya vamonos - dijo caminando rumbo a la puerta

Megumi: hai - dijo caminando rumbo a sasuke

Los dos iban caminando sin hablarles megumi tenia un secreto que no queria decirle a sasuke aquel beso robado y el se sentia extraño se preocupo por ella era como si no quisiera perderla una sencacion extraña esa chica lo era pero como podia despertar esas sensaciones en el

¿?: sasuke por que estas con megumi chan – dijo una voz desde la entrada de konoha

Los dos voltearon para ver quien era, era naruto el cual estaba molesto con sasuke

Sasuke: lo conoces – dijo algo extrañado a meguimi esta solo giro la cabeza en negacion

Naruto: no me recuerdas megumi chan solo ha pasado un año desde que nos vimos por ultima vez – dijo algo melancolico y acercándose a megumi la cual se escondia detrás de sasuke – por que me tienes miedo megumi chan

Megumi: es que no se quien eres y no te conozco – dijo un poco nerviosa (N/A: estilo hinata)

¿?: sasuke kun!!! – se escucho en la lejania mientras una pelirosada se acercaba a sasuke el cual la veia fijamente mientras protegia a megumi de naruto

Sakura: quien es ella sasuke – dijo señalando a megumi

Naruto: ella es megumi chan, proviene de la aldea oculta del rayo – dijo acercandose a esta pero megumi se oculto mas detrás de sasuke

Megumi: etto… sasuke san podemos irnos no me siento muy bien – dijo caminando rumbo a la casa de este

Naruto: por cierto megumi chan donde esta sayaka – dijo algo preocupado

Megumi al oir el nombre de sayaka se pararo en seco millones de imágenes llegaron a su mente haciendo que esta callera de rodillas al suelo, mientras sasuke se quedaba otonito por aquellas palabras que salian de la boca de naruto mientras tanto este fue rumbo a megumi

Naruto: que te pasa megumi chan – dijo preocupado

Megumi: no nada naruto san – dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

Naruto: re cuerdas mi nombre no es así – dijo con un brillo en los ojos

Nadie se dio cuenta de que sasuke se acercaba rapidamente a donde estaba naruto y megumi cuando llego tomo a esta por la playera apartando a naruto de un golpe

Sasuke: la conoces dime donde esta dime – dijo con desesperación y preocupación en sus palabras, por su parte megumi bajaba la mirada – anda responde donde esta

Megumi: no lo se si supiera no estaría en esta aldea no crees – dijo voltenado a verlo en su mirada se notaba tristeza y preocupación

Sasuke: ya recuperaste la memoria – dijo soltandola

Megumi: no, solo recuerdo pequeños fragmentos de mi pasado y nada mas y no la cara de esa tal sayaka – dijo con indiferencia – pero solo se que la extraño y nada mas

Naruto: sasuke dejala en paz dattebayo – dijo interponiendose entre ellos

sasuke: …. – no dijo nada solo se fue rumbo a su casa tenia muchas cosas que pensar y lo unico que queria era llorar en silecio estar solo por un rato

naruto: ese baka de sasuke no te hizo nada – dijo acercandose a ella y dandole una mano para que se levantara

megumi: no le digas así no sabes como se siente por mi hermana – dijo con un tono triste en su voz

naruto: no que no recordabas ese nombre – dijo algo confundido

megumi: no puedo decirte nada mas naruto – dijo caminado rumbo a donde se fue sasuke

sakura: que chicas mas extraña es – dijo acercándose a naruto

naruto: ella no es extraña sakura es solo que se siente sola – dijo mirando hacia donde se habían ido


	4. Empezando a recordar

_**bueno aca les traigo el cap 4 espero que les guste **_

Sasuke saca entre sus cosas cartas y fotos de sayaka y el juntos la extrañaba tanto no podia borrarle de sus pensamientos y de su corazon. Una pequeña lagrima resbalo de sus ojos

No se dio cuenta cuando llego megumi y lo vio llorando frente a esas fotografias esta solo se sento a su lado

Megumi: yo también la extraño mucho sasuke no sabes cuanto me hace falta – dijo con una mirada triste, este al verla solo le dio la espalda – sabes ella también te queria mucho y eso lo se

Sasuke: quiero estar solo vete por favor

Megumi: por cierto ella esta muerta – dijo saliendo del cuarto, pero una mano la sujeto

Sasuke: como sabes eso, primero me dices que no sabes y luego me dices esto

Megumi: ella me puso un jutsu para que olvidara todo y comenzara una nueva vida lejos de la aldea del rayo, pero parece que se esta debilitando por que puedo recordar cosas tal vez sea por algunos momentos tal vez mañana no recuerde todo lo que te dije hoy – dijo con una mirada triste

Sasuke: por eso te comportas de manera extraña verdad – dijo un poco mas calmado

Megumi: si de vez en cuando – dijo con una calida sonrisa

Sasuke: gracias por salvarme – dijo con una sonrisa

Megumi: de nada no soy tan buena como mi hermana pero hago lo que puedo – dijo viendo hacia la ventana – sabes ella me dijo que algun dia te conoceria y que me agradarias mucho – dijo con una sonrisa

Sasuke: sayaka dijo eso – dijo sorprendido

Megumi: sabes la noche es muy hermosa lastima que no podre recordar nada de esto mañana – dijo con una calida sonrisa pero en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza que había en su corazon

Sasuke: no entiendo por que sayaka se fue sin despedirse solo se que me dolio mucho y que la extraño demasiado – dijo con un tono de tristeza

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el cuarto

Megumi: no lo se nunca le pregunte por que lo hizo pero parece que fue por algo importante - dijo con un tono de tristeza

Sasuke: esta bien no importa pero se que ella te mando por algo no es así – dijo retomando su actitud retadora

Megumi: ya te lo dije es para que empezara de nuevo – dijo saliendo del cuarto – hasta mañana sasuke baka

Esto último hizo que sasuke se sorprendiera

Sasuke: sayaka tu hermana tiene un carácter muy diferente al tuyo – dijo con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto recargada en la pared megumi soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas

Megumi: si te dijera todo de seguro no lo entenderías sasuke… algún día te prometo que te lo contare pero mientras tanto espero que me entiendas – dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas, despues de ahí se fue a su cuarto ya que estaba cansada

Al día siguiente konoha despertaba con un viento calido que movía el cabello de los ninjas que esperaban el anuncio que la gondaime les diria aquella mañana, entre ellos estaban muchas personas conocidas

Hinata: etto… buenos dias naruto kun – dijo timidamente

Naruto: buenos dias hinata chan – dijo muy alegre

Ino: no veo a sasuke por ningun lado - dijo mirando hacia los lo dos

Naruto: que abra pasado con megumi – penso naruto un poco preocupado, sakura noto su preocupación y fue hacia el

Sakura: tranquilo te aseguro de que esta bien llegara en cualquier momento – dijo con una calida sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a naruto

En ese momento salio tsunade sama

Tsunade: que bueno que han venido – dijo mirando a los presentes – en dos meses abra el festival de las rosas, ahí podran declarsele a la persona que quieran por medio de cartas y canciones y ese tipo de cosas

Naruto: tsunade obachan – grito con fuerza - por que nos dice esas cosas si todavía faltan dos meses

Tsunade: para que se vallan preparando ya que por lo pronto no habran misiones - dijo con una sonrisa – por cierto naruto donde esta sasuke se supone que debe de estar presente

¿?: me llamaba tsunade sama – dijo apareciendo con megumi detrás de el

Sakura e ino: sasuke kun!!! – gritaron al mismo tiempo

Tsunade: que bueno que ya han llegado – dijo con una sonrisa- por cierto megumi te quieres hacer cargo de las inscripciones del concuerdo de karaoke

Megumi: claro por mi no hay problema – dijo con una sonrisa- pero con una condicion que yo se la que abra concurso

Este comentario sorprendio a todos los que estaban ahí

Tsunade: ya veo que has recupero parte de tu memoria no es asi – dijo todavía un poco sorprendida – por cierto voy hacer algo que queria hacer ya algun tiempo atrás – dijo con una sonrisa picarona

Al ver esa sonrisa a megumi un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo por completo

Tsunade: pudes venir por favor

Megumi: no gracias aquí estoy bien – dijo con una pequeña gota

Tsunade: esta bien lo dire desde aquí – dijo divertida por la expresión de megumi – chicos!!! Megumi esta disponible para ser novia de alguno de ustedes

Todos voltearon a ver a megumi la cual estaba tan roja como un tomate y escondida tras sasuke

Megumi: por que tuvo que decir algo asi!!!- dijo muy apenada – por que no se espero para que pasaran dos meses ¡!!

Tsunade: asi que estas de acuerdo con lo que acabo de decir – dijo divertida por que habia pasado

Megumi: no es eso es solo que …. Estoy comprometida – dijo gritando eso fue lo unico que se le vino a la mente

Tsunade: con quien si se puede saber – dijo sorprendida

Megumi: con alguien que es muy fuerte y que no esta en esta aldea – dijo todavía roja – por cierto me tengo que ir después vengo - después de decir esto se fue de ahí todos todavía se le quedaron mirando

Naruto: nee sasuke no vas a ir con ella se puede perder – dijo preocupado

Sasuke: no, sera mejor que este sola – dijo mirando hacia donde se habia ido megumi

Tsunade: todavía no ha cambiado nada – dijo dando un pequeño suspiro – bueno a lo que iba ya saben con quien inscribirse y eso es todo pueden retirarse – dijo dando media vuelta – por cierto Sasuke!!

Sasuke: si – dijo con indiferencia

Tsunade: si mal no recuerdo tu deberias estar con megumi no es verdad – dijo molesta

Sasuke:… - este no contesto solo se fue de ahí

Mientras con megumi

Esta estaba junto a un arbol sus lagrimas corrian no sabia por que tenia muchas ganas de llorar

¿?: parece que no has cambiado nada verdad – dijo una voz esa persona estaba recargada a un lado del arbol megumi al escuchar esto se dio la vuelta rapidamente y vio a kakashi el cual la estaba viendo con mucha ternura

Megumi: ka…ka…shi…sensei – dijo sorprendia por que no esperaba encontraselo ahí

Kakashi: todavía recuerdo cuando tu y sayaka llegaron aquí eras una niña muy caprichosa no es asi – dijo sonriendo

Megumi: si lo se el tiempo ha pasado y he cambiado – dijo secandose las lagrimas

Kakashi: siempre venias aquí cuando algo te molestaba, ella siempre estaba sonriendo y cuidaba de sasuke eso ati te enojaba ya que sabias que ella se habia enamorado de el – dijo serio

Megumi: eso ya no me importa eso es parte del pasado – dijo en tono neutral

Kakashi: pero todavía te lastima por que no pudiste despedirte de ella

Este comentario hizo que el corazon de megumi latiera a mil por hora un recuerdo cruzo por su mente

_Flash back_

_Una joven de cabellos negros pelea con otra persona esta estaba mal herida _

_Megumi: sayaka ya deja de pelear no vale la pena – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas _

_Sayaka: no, no voy adejar que te hagan daño – decia cubriendose _

_Megumi: ya basta no quiero perderte _

_Sayaka: no lo haras siempre estaremos juntas oni – chan – decia con una sonrisa _

_¿?: eres una descuidada sayaka por proteger a alguien que solo te odia piensas arriesgar tu vida – decia mientras le daba con la espada _

_Sayaka: arghh!!! – decia mientras escupia sangre – prometi protegerla cueste lo que cueste _

_¿?: si tan solo pudiera agradecertelo ella te odia por que le quitaste a alguien importante – dijo con una sonrisa ironica – a sasuke uchiha _

_A sayaka le sorprendio este comentario por que megumi nunca le dijo que estaba enamorada de el por que solo se alejaba corriendo por que no pudo decirle lo que sentia _

_Megumi: no lo escuches y concentrate en la pelea – dijo asustada _

_¿?: que tonta eres y eso que eres la mejor ninja de la aldea del rayo – dijo tirandola de la cascada (n/a: gomen olvide mencionarlo estaban peleando en una cascada xD)_

_Megumi: one chan!!! – decia mientras intentaba correr para alcanzarla pero no pudo ya que una mano la sujetaba _

_¿?: adonde vas no crees que es mejor dejarla morir sola ya que asi el cera todo tuyo – dijo le agarraba la mano _

_Megumi: sueltama si no quieres morir en este instante – dijo enojada _

_¿?: que me vas hacer? – dijo con una sonrisa burlesca _

_Megumi: quieres saberlo – dijo con una espada en el cuello de este _

_¿?: eres sayaka no es asi – dijo mientras intentaba safarse de la espada _

_Megumi: no lo soy pero a un asi sera mejor que huyas antes de que te mate – decia dejandolo libre _

_¿?: eres mas tonta que tu hermana por dejarme ir – dijo intentando matarla pero fue en vano ya que esa era solo una copia _

_Mientras con sayaka _

_Megumi: pude salvarte – decia con sayaka en las piernas recostadas _

_Sayaka: ba…ka… no tenias que hacer…sera mejor que regreses a …konoha y le digas al … hokage lo que paso – dijo con la voz entre cortada_

_Megumi: deja decir tonterias – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos _

_Sayaka le dio un calido abrazo, cuando megumi sintio el calor de sayaka reacciono rapidamente _

Se dio cuenta de kakashi la estaba abrazando

Megumi: ka…kakashi…sensei – dijo al sentir el contacto con el

Kakashi: ya veo que reaccionaste – dijo con una sonrisa – estabas llorando y eso nos preocupo

Megumi: nos? – dijo algo confundida

Kakashi: no es verdad sasuke – dijo con un tono buerlesco, en ese intante salia sasuke detrás de un arbol

Sasuke: … - este no dijo nada solo se acerco a donde estaba megumi

Megumi: sa…sasuke – dijo con la voz entre cortada – que bien que estas aquí

Sasuke se hacerco a donde estaba megumi y le puso una mano en el hombro esta al sentir el contacto lo rechazo

Megumi: no quiero que me toques – dijo algo enojada

Sasuke: pero que demonios te pasa – dijo enojado

Megumi: nada que te importe, y como tu pusiste reglas entre nosotros yo tambien las pondre – dijo mirando a este en sus ojos reflejaba confucion y tristeza pero a la vez enojo – primero no quiero que me preguntes de mi hermana, segundo no quiero que me sigas y tercero ….. – no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que sasuke la abrazo – pero que demonios haces

Sasuke: no entiendo por que te comportas asi quiero ayudarte sayaka – dijo con una calida voz

Megumi: pero que demonios dices yo no soy sayaka soy me…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que sintio como caian los cabellos negros

_Deja ya pelear con el megumi no quiero que siga sufriendo el se preocupa por ti de alguna manera _– dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de megumi

Megumi: Sayaka … - dijo sorprendida


	5. Festival de las rosas!

Cap 5 – Festival de las rosas

Megumi iba corriendo a toda prisa sin darse cuenta tropeso con una piedra lo que hizo que callera sobre sus rodillas lastimandola un poco

Megumi: por que lo hizo pense que haban desaparecido esos sentimientos por que tubo que hacerlo – dijo mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caian por sus ojos cafes y unas imágenes de unos momentos anteriores pasaban por su mente

Flash Back

Sasuke: lo sabia esa mirada no es de nadie mas que tu – dijo acercándose lentamente hacia la boca de megumi

Kakashi solo estaba atento mirando lo que pasaba, faltaba muy poco para que hubiera un contacto entre ellos dos, pero megumi le dio un puñetazo en el estomago a sasuke haciendo que este escupiera sangre

Sasuke: pero… por que hiciste eso sayaka – dijo con un hilo de sangre en la boca

Megumi: no soy sayaka no vuelves a confundirme con ella… no soy la sombra de ella asi que abstente a decir su nombre conmigo – dijo levantando la mirada la cual reflejaba tristeza

Sasuke: me dijiste que ella estaba muerta y a donde se fue estaba aquí hace un momento – dijo enojado y mirando a megumi fijamente

Megumi: yo no se nada baka asi que dejame tranquila – dijo saliendo de ahí

Sasuke: creo que sabes mucho mas de lo que dices – dijo agarrandole la mano

Megumi: y tienes algo para probar que lo que digo es una mentira – dijo desaciendo el agarre

Kakashi: parecen novios con tanta pelea – dijo con un tono despreocupado, pero este comentario no le hizo gracia a megumi que solo se lo quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos

Sasuke: ademas quien se fijaría en una baka como ella – dijo con su peculiar tono en indiferencia

Megumi: no lo se pero se que hay alguien que se fijaria en mi – dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos y se fue corriendo de ahí

fin del flash back

De un momento a otro megumi estaba escupiendo sangre por la boca

Megumi: pero por que …- dijo limpiandose la sangre de la boca – ya lo recuerdo absorvi al sangre del cuerpo de sasuke

¿?: megumi … te encuentras bien – dijo un chico parado a delante de ella

Cuando megumi volteo vio a naruto que la miraba preocupado y sin querer habia escuchado lo que habia dicho

Megumi: pero cuando llego no me di cuenta de que estaba aquí – penso mirandolo fijamente

Naruto:…

Megumi: si estoy bien – dijo disimulando una sonrisa pero sus ojos la delataban

Naruto: ese baka de sasuke me las pagara por haberte lastimado – dijo enojado y apunto de partir rumbo a donde estaba sasuke pero la mano de megumi lo detuvo

Megumi: dejalo el no tiene nada que ver en que yo este asi… solo fue por salvarle la vida a ese baka de nuevo – dijo con algo de indiferencia

Naruto: de nuevo? – dijo confundido

Megumi: olvidalo – dijo con una pequeña gota en la cabeza – no quiero que le digas que estoy asi por favor no comentes nada me lo prometes

Naruto: esta bien dattebayo – dijo con su mismo animo de siempre – pero prometeme que te cuidas y no lloraras por … - no pudo terminar lo que iba adecir ya que megumi lo habia abrazado fuertemente

Megumi: prometeme que no le diras esto a nadie ni a tsunade oka –san ni a sasuke esta bien no quiero que el lo sepa y si lo sabe quiero ser yo quien se lo diga – dijo viendo a naruto con ternura

Naruto: si esta bien – dijo correspondiendole el abrazo

Los dos estaban unidos en una abrazo después de tanto tiempo, un abrazo calido que reflejaba los sentimientos de uno y la confianza del otro pero una persona los estaba viendo detenidamente no sabia por que le importaba tanto que ellos dos se estubieran abrazando pero le dolia , mientras por otra parte otros ojos verdes se estaban muriendo de celos queria ser el que la estubiera abrazando pero todo a su tiempo asi que decidio irse de ahí y pensar que haria para el festival de las rosas que seria dentro de dos meses para cautivar el corazon de su bella princesa de hielo (n/a: ya se es algo cursi pero mas adelante sabran por que)

Después de estar asi por varios minutos megumi se separo de naruto tenia las mejilla de color rojizo

Megumi: gracias naruto pero me tengo que ir ya que tengo que ver quien se va a inscribir para el festival dentro de dos meses – dijo parandose de donde estaba y dando alejandose poco a poco

Mientras en la villa del rayo un joven de cabello grises y ojos negros entraba al despacho del rikage para informar al que estaba parado viendo el desastre y las llamas que alli habia

¿?: no te parece fantastico kabuto pensar que konoha se vera algun dia asi – dijo sonriendo cínicamente

Kabuto: si orochimaru sama vengo a informale que ya sabemos la localizacion de megumi – dijo con la misma sonrisa – esta en konoha con sasuke

Este comentario hizo que orochimaru volteara rapidamente a donde esta kabuto

Orochimaru: que bien mis dos grandes trofeos juntos – dijo sonriendo cinicamente – esto sera mas facil es como matar a dos pajaros de un tiro

Kabuto: cuando usted lo ordene atacaremos konoha – dijo con un tono serio

Orochimaru: primero tenemos que confundir a megumi con la muerte de su hermana y después ponerla en contra de konoha para que ella misma provoque su destrucción

Kabuto solo asintio y se fue de ahí

Mientras en la aldea de konoha

Megumi caminaba pensativa y sin querer choco con alguien

Megumi: lo siento iba distraida – dijo disculpandose

¿?: no te preocupes yo tambien iba distraido – dijo viendo a megumi, cuando esta levanto la cabeza se dio cuenta de que era gaara

Megumi: cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo con una calida sonrisa – y veo que eres el kasekage

Gaara: y tu la rikage – dijo sonriendo – pero no has cambiado en nada sigues teniendo esa calida mirada

Este comentario hizo sonrojar a megumi

¿?: megumi te estaba buscando – dijo alguien de tras de megumi

Cuando esta volteo se dio cuenta de que era sasuke

Megumi: te dije que no me siguieras que quiero estar sola ya que puedo cuidarme no es asi - dijo dandole la espalda

Sasuke: es mi mision cuidarte, ademas tu ropa esta manchada de sangre – dijo un poco enojado

Y era verdad megumi tenia rastros de sangre por lo que habia pasado hace algunos minutos atrás

Megumi: eso ni te importa ya que … me cai hace un rato – dijo todavía molesta

Sasuke: vamonos a la casa para que te cambies – dijo agarrandole la mano

Megumi: dejame yo quiero estar asi – dijo soltandose – ademas estoy platicando con gaara kun

Sasuke no se habia dado cuenta de que gaara esta ahí platicando con megumi

Sasuke: oh ya veo pero tienes que cambiarte o si no te vas a enfermar y no podras cantar en dos meses – dijo con una gota en al cabeza

Megumi: esta bien y solo por que tengo hambre – dijo dirigiendose a la casa de sasuke pero antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla a gaara – nos vemos después – después salio corriendo de ahí y sasuke caminando detrás de ella gaara solo se toco la mejilla en la que apenas escasos segundos megumi le habia dado un beso

Cuando llegaron a la casa megumi se fue a cambiar y sasuke preparo la cena, cuando megumi bajo sasuke ya habia terminado de hacer la comida

Todo estaba realmente tranquilo parecia que nada habia ocurrido entre ellos dos pero algo habia cambio una sensación nueva para los dos para megumi un sentimiento que habia olvidado y a sasuke un sentimiento estaba apunto de despertar pero nadie sabia en realidad que era, tal vez era odio o quien sabe puede ser algo mas …

Pasaron los dos meses rapidamente las cosas seguian normales tal y como todos los dias a megumi le habia crecido un poco el pelo y casi siempre lo traia agarrado en una coleta y sasuke seguia tras de ella vigilandola

Naruto: megumi chan!!! – gritaba en la puerta de la casa de sasuke

Sasuke: dobe deja de gritar megumi ya se levanto y ahorita va – dijo molesto

Naruto siempre iba por ella para que fueran al centro de la villa para ver quien queria inscribirse y muchos chicos se le acercaban gracias a la broma de tsunade pero a nadie le hacia caso ya que aparte de ella y naruto habia alguien mas ahí era gaara siempre anda con megumi viendola sonreir y tambien viendo pasar el tiempo a su lado (N/A: mi lado cursi anda ha flote xD)

Megumi: lamento hacerte esperar naruto – dijo saliendo de la casa de sasuke traia una falda negra arriba de las rodillas y un top del mismo color arriba del ombligo le hacia ver realmente bien

Naruto: nee megumi chan para que es esa maleta – dijo señalando una mochila que megumi traia en su mano

Megumi: es un secreto – dijo con una sonrisa – por cierto hoy no vamos ir al centro ya que voy a dar le los ultimos detalles al concurso de karaoke asi que voy a estar con tsunade hasta la noche – dijo caminando rumbo a la casa de tsunade – asi que voy a estar alla todo el dia naruto y pues nos vemos en el concurso de karaoke

Después de ahí se fue corriendo

Naruto: ha cambiado mucho estos dos meses verdad – dijo mirando a sasuke

Sasuke: si algo pero todavía no recuerda casi nada de su pasado

Naruto: ella recordara cuando sea necesario – dijo marchandose de ahí

Sasuke se quedo solo en casa no sabia que pensar, todas las tardes era lo mismo pensaba en sayaka hasta le habia compuesto una cancion la cantaba cada vez que estaba solo, pero esa vez no encontro la letra en donde la habia dejado tal vez penso que la habia perdido asi que decidio irse a cambiar o mejor dormir un rato ya que estaba un poco cansado

Mientras con megumi y tsunade

Megumi:i¿Dónde te podré encontrar?, ¿Algún día regresarás?/i- estaba cantando

Tsunade: ya te sale mejor – dijo con una sonrisa – creo que le va a gustar mucho cuando la escuche

Megumi: no lo se pero esa cancion me gusta mucho cuando la escuche por primera vez casi lloraba – dijo con una mirada seria

Tsunade: parece que ustedes dos comparten casi el mismo sentimiento por sayaka – dijo mirando hacia konoha – por cierto falta un mes para tu cumpleaños

Megumi: si pero nadie sabe eso y quiero que siga asi por un buen rato hasta que pase – dijo con una sonrisa

Tsunade: ve a bañarte pronto para que te empieces a cambiar casi es la hora de que la gran megumi aparesca – dijo con una sonrisa

Megumi: gracias oka san – dijo saliendo del despacho

Se fue a bañar pensando que todo saldria bien ya que iba cantar después de mucho tiempo y esperaba que sasuke no se enojara por cantar esa cancion que tenia millones de sentimientos y emociones en cada palabra y cada letra

Mientras en la villa del rayo

Kabuto: orochimaru sama hemos vigilado a megumi por estos dos meses y parece que perdio la memoria después de ese accidente – dijo entrando a un cuarto oscuro

Orochimaru: que buena oportunidad es esta kabuto – dijo con una sonrisa – por que no le ayudas a megumi a recuperar su memoria

Kabuto no dijo nada eso era mas que suficiente para el hacer que megumi recobrara ese suceso le causaba satisfacción y aparte le haria pagar por lo que le habia echo hace algunos meses antes, sin decir nada salio del cuarto de orochimaru y fue rumbo a konoha ya que queria ver que cara ponia al verlo

Mientras en konoha

Todo estaba listo para empezar con el concurso de karaoke y muchos estaban nerviosos por que seria la primera vez que hacian algo asi aparte estarian frente a muchas personas y su persona especial tambien estaria ahí

Naruto esperaba pacientemente queria ver a megumi cantar sayaka y tsunade le habian dicho que tenia una voz hermosa

Sasuke solo estaba parado viendo como la gente llegaba al lugar muchas parejas y cosas asi por el estilo de repente las luces se apagaron y salio tsunade del telon

Tsunade: veo que mucha gente se inscribio y eso me da gusto como habiamos dicho hace dos meses el festival se abrira por megumi aiko – dijo señalando a esta que salia con un kimono blanco con flores de sakura estampadas por casi todo el kimono y su pelo lo tenia agarrado completamente con un broche de sakura, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por que se veia diferente

Megumi: gracias por estar aquí hoy en este dia especial – dijo con una sonrisa – y esta cancion se las dedico a todo aquel que perdio algo una vez- dio un suspiro- bueno yo no la compuse, pero les aseguro que guarda muchos sentimientos en ella y cada palabra significa algo especial

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquellas palabras, mientras no se daban cuanta de que alguien estaba entre ellos mirando fijamente a megumi

Megumi: bueno pues empezemos – dijo un poco tranquila y después empezo a sonar la musica – Un adiós te puede doler

mucho más si no hay un por qué

Pero es más duro saber

que tal vez no vas a volver.

sasuke se quedo en shock esa era la misma cancion que le habia dedicado a sayaka la cual estaba incompleta pero como era posible que megumi supiera esa cancion o mas bien donde la habia escuchado

megumi: ¿Dónde te podré encontrar?

¿Algún día regresarás?

Y al mirar hacia el cielo azul

lo único que veo eres tú. – abrio los ojos viendo al publico pero se dio cuenta de que kabuto estaba ahí parado al final de la de mas gente viendo como megumi cantaba aquella cancion, cuando lo vio dejo de cantar, a el lo recordaba perfectamente desde que llego a konoha no pudo olvidar aquella cara ni mucho menos aquel sentimiento de odio hacia el, hubo un silencio en toda la sala megumi bajo corriendo del escenario y fue rumbo a kabuto pero este al ver que ella venia salio corriendo, megumi salio tras de el naruto y sasuke fueron tras ella querian saber por que habia corrido asi, pero al llegar a fuera ella ya no estaba

la buscaron por toda konoha sin rastro alguno y fueron al ver al bosque y ahí estaba peleando con kabuto esta estaba algo herida pero kabuto no tenia ni el menor rasguño

kabuto: que bueno que llegaron – dijo sonriendo – asi habra mas gente que conosca la verdadera narutaleza de megumi chan – dijo soltando una carcajada

megumi: vallanse ustedes no tienen por que estar aquí – dijo mirando los

kabuto: ellos se preocupan por ti y mira como los tratas – dijo en tono neutral – es verdad se me habia olvidado que a ti no te importa nada ni nadie y creo que es mejor asi ya que cumpliras tu destino no es asi

megumi: callate tu no sabes nada de mi – dijo cada vez mas molesta

kabuto: se lo suficiente de ti como para saber que tu destino esta escrito en sangre y frialdad ademas de que mataste a tu h…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que un kunai iba directo a el

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap 5**_

_**Cancion sotsugyo de inuysha**_

_**Nos vemos para el proximo cap**_


End file.
